


Ways to Say "I love you" Without Actually Saying It

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: You don't always need words to express how you feel about someone.





	Ways to Say "I love you" Without Actually Saying It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels!
> 
> A little bit of inspiration struck, so I wrote this quick little thing. Alec shows Magnus he loves him in so many ways, he doesn't need words.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Not much to it, but I hope you enjoy!  
> On twitter @EmilyRLightwood

It was the way he listened to me talk about my day.

It was the way he defended me to his mother, his own flesh and blood.

It was the way he brought me breakfast in bed even though I could conjure it on my own.

It was the way he welcomed Catarina and my other friends into his life.

It was the way he fought with me, slightly shielding my body with his when a demon got too close.

It was the way his hand always found mine when we walked through the institute.

It was the way he met my eyes across the table at a council meeting.

It was the way he rubbed my arms and hands after I’d exhausted myself of energy to help a client.

It was the way he welcomed me into his heart, an unknown territory to anyone else.

It was the way he held me in bed, like if he let up even a tiny bit, I would float away and be gone.

It was the way he kissed me, with fire and passion and need and longing.

It was the way he didn’t run when I told him about my past, but rather welcomed my story and shared my pain.

It was the way he was, strong, courageous, brave. He made me brave.

 

Even when no words escape my beautiful Alexander’s lips, I know he loves me.

 

I know.


End file.
